Home for Plot Bunnies
by Nightmare Nursery
Summary: I have too much stuff to do to make these poor ideas into stories. Please adopt them. These plot bunnies are mostly based around HUMOR and HORROR. I LIKE STORIES WITH GOOD PLOTS. I have nothing against the romance genre but there is a proper time and place where it should be used.
1. Introduction

**Home for Neglected Plot Bunnies**

**I do not own anything**

These are all ideas that unfortunately been extremely neglected. Most have put on hiatus. If anyone out there wants to adopt these and make them into worthy full fledge stories or well written one – shots, you are more than welcome to take the idea.

These plot bunnies are based around ideas that I haven't quite seen before. It is so hard to be original.

I am a huge fan of Marvel, SCP Foundation, and Shonen Jump, Prototype.

I would appreciate it that if you do adopt a story; please give me a message so that I may read it when it is posted up. For more information, please contact me. For a great majority of these stories, had imagined them to be more based around humor, horror, action, adventure, and drama.

I will constantly be going back and correcting documents for errors and editing

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think of these ideas. No flaming please.**

* * *

**enjoy**


	2. SCP - The Box

**I do not own anything**

**I do not own SCP Foundation**

**I do not own The Familiar of Zero**

Warning: I am a hardcore SCP fan

_Familiar of Zero \ SCP Foundation Crossover_

Name of Story: Your Choice

Preferred Genre: Humor (and Horror if you can get it in) (This is the SCP Foundation were talking about.)

No romance – However sexual innuendos are accepted

Rating: Your choice

* * *

Item: **SCP **_**(Insert Number) **_**– The Box**

**SCP **_**(Insert Number)**_** - A or refer to it as Box A **

When tested, the wood is showed to be made of Ash wood. On the top of the box, the name Brimir is engraved into it with gold letters. Its dimensions are **8 in x 12 in x 8 in**. When observing the inside of it, there is a black abyss in the place of where the bottom of it should be. Researchers have shown a light in it but it shows nothing but a black abyss.

**SCP **_**(Insert Number)**_** – B or refer to it as Box B**

Even thought this is the thing that will suck your character up and send him hurtling on that summoning slab when the time comes for Louise's turn, your character will very much depend on this.

When your character lands in Tristain, a different box will land there with him \ her. Get creative with this version of the Box. Whatever it may be, the dimensions must be **8 in x 12 in x 8 in. **

These two boxes are connected to each other. If an item in deposited into Box A, it will come out of Box B (think the portal gun). This is your character's _only communication link _(passing notes to and fro) to the SCP Foundation. The Foundation can provide weapons, supplies, etc. through the box. However the items that can pass through the boxes are limited due to the boxes' size. Whatever items that are sent over to aid you character, it _must to fit_ through **8 in x 12 in x 8 in. **Big guns can be sent through disassembled. Get really creative with this.

If someone sticks their arms in, it will come out the other side. They can still move it and everything. However this only applies to objects. Sound and light can't get through to the other side.

I love big guns.

* * *

**Story Summary**

The Foundation has gotten a reddish brown polished Box into their possession.

Agent (Insert Name) of Mobile Task Force (Insert Squad Name) is assigned guard and transport duty of newly discovered SCP from site of discovery to Site (REDACTED).

Feel free for Agent (Inert Name) to spend time around the facility and interact before getting to the main story part.

While wandering around doing whatever, there is a containment breach by SCP 682 and its latest attempt to escape. Agent (Inert Name) is told to guard transporting SCP (Insert Number). During this time in another world, Louise finally gets her turn to summon her familiar.

You can take it from here. Remember, the box will expand to suck in Agent (Insert Name)

* * *

**Things that will or must happen at some point:**

Agent (insert name) gets curious about the box and sticks his hand through it. On the other side, the box's properties are being tested. The researches freak out and evacuate the room when an arm flails about. This will eventually lead up to the Foundation finding their MIA agent.

Some point after officially establishing contact, the Foundation will ask your character for samples, pictures, and video footage of the plane of existence you're on. They send over all kinds of cameras, video camera with a ton of memory chips, petri dishes, tweezers, biohazard bags, etc. They will start to nag you on getting as much Tissue, hair, blood samples from the familiars. This includes the dragon.

At the end of the day, your character will write a report of everything they did that day, what they learned, where they went, etc. Then they will submit this report to the Foundation.

When the Derf sword comes into the story, have your character send it through the box to the Foundation to 'study' it and repair it. When Derf comes back, have it say something about being sent over there.

* * *

_**Things I would like to see happen:**_

Ideas in case you need a push for this story

Tabitha \ Kirche \ Montmorency \ Louise gets curious about the box your character always carries around with them and somehow gets the box away from your character. They open it only to see the bottomless black pit. They then decide it's a good idea to stick their hand through it. The people on the other side see the hand come through but it's not you character's.

When visiting Louise's family estate, your character tries to get Louise's family to do a family photo

Instead of the RPG as the _'Staff of Destruction'_, have a SCP replace it, remember though, Forquote will trick your character into handing it over to her, or not.

* * *

**Your Character: Agent**_** (Insert Name)**_

You can make it whoever you want it to be as long as it's an agent. As an agent of the SCP Foundation, they must be prepared for anything.

However they must have the following:

Fighting experience

Experience handling weapons

Problem Solving

Average hand writing

Basic outdoor survival skills

They have killed people, D class, civilians, and people from Groups of Interests

They have enjoyed killing those people to an extent (Bloodlust streak)

They have lost comrades and people they had cared about

They have seen quite a few fucked up messed up things while working with the Foundation

Your character has a Poker Face

PTSD

They have experience prior to this when working with SCP's

They are professional and they know what _**must**_ get done

* * *

**Please contact me to let me know that you're interested in adopting this story. I would like to read it when you post it.**

* * *

**This story has been accepted by Daxter the Alien**

**Check out his story:**

**The Boxes**


	3. Louise Summons Misc

**I do not own anything. **

**I don't own Marvel**

**I Don't own Gravity Falls**

**I don't own Familiar of Zero**

**I don't own Diablo 3.**

**These are stories \ crossovers I have not seen yet. If you want them, take them.** **You are more than welcomed to change the titles of these.**

When thinking of these, I had the humor genre in mind. **Please contact me to let me know that you're interested in adopting this story. I would like to read it when you post it.**

* * *

_Familiar or Zero \ _

Another Louise summons _ instead of Saito stories

_**Demon Days **_

_Familiar or Zero_ \ Marvel

Louise summons the Dread Lord Dormammu instead of Saito. You can either have him destroy everything on the spot or have him conquer the Country. He is _not_ the type take orders.

**_The Triangle of Zero _**

_Familiar or Zero_ \ Gravity Falls 

Louise summons Bill Cipher instead of Saito. You can go crazy with this story since he is insane. It's got to be funny though.

**_The Reaper of Zero _**

_Familiar or Zero_ \ Diablo 3

Louise summons Death. Enough said.


	4. Naruto Misc

**I do not own Naruto Shippuden**

**I do not own the Mario Series**

**I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Series**

**I think that they are all awesome series and I mean them no disrespect**

**These are stories \ crossovers I have not seen yet. If you want them, take them.** **You are more than welcomed to change the titles of these.**

When thinking of these, I had the humor genre in mind.

**Please contact me to let me know that you're interested in adopting this story. I would like to read it when you post it.**

* * *

**Naruto Shippuden \ Mario Crossover**

**_Shell Shocked_**

In the series, Might Gai seems to have a summoning contract with turtles. What would happen if he accidently summoned Bowser or one of the Koopalings instead of the ninja turtle?

* * *

**This idea popped up when i was typing this LOL**

* * *

**Naruto Shippuden \ TMNT series**

**_Shell Shocked_**

In the series, Might Gai seems to have a summoning contract with turtles. What would happen if he accidently summoned one of the Mutant Ninja Turtles instead of his usual ninja turtle?


	5. Marvel Multi - Verse

**I do not own Marvel**

**I do not own Durarara!**

**I do not own anything**

**I thing they are all awesome and I mean them no disrespect**

**These are stories \ crossovers I have not seen yet. If you want them, take them.** **You are more than welcomed to change the titles of these.**

When thinking of these, I had the humor genre in mind. **Please contact me to let me know that you're interested in adopting this story. I would like to read it when you post it.**

* * *

_**Tales of the Marvelous Universe **_**[Back to the Dimension beyond the 4th Wall]**

**Marvel Universe (not a crossover)**

During the time of the _'once in fringing'_ a long time' solar eclipse, a portal is ripped open by the comet that passes in front of it. A porn novel writer, a 2D animation student, a movie storyboard writer, and a six year old Marvel fan get thrown head first into the Marvel universe. Watcher gets Deadpool to help the '_other dimension observers_' get back to where they came. They each get powers according to what their specialties are.

Porn novel writer – have not decided yet

2D Animation Student – Drawing come alive

Movie Story Board Writer – Can cause controlled events to happen (must be drawn in boxes)

Six Year Old Marvel Fan – Nothing

* * *

**Marvel / Durarara! Crossover**

_**The Overseas Currency: American 'Dollars' Branch: Cents**_

After hearing about the alien invasion in New York, he's decided that he wants to learn more about the world. He contacts his old friend and pen pal Landis. He talks him into running a Dollars website 'Cents' for the New York City District. Mikado helps Landis set up the website then leaves it to him to gather info. Landis who goes to Mid Town High School, starts scoping out ideal candidates for the newly formed 'Coins'. Peter Parker's personality and caring for others sparked Landis' interest. He coxes Peter into joining to what he thinks a website for a more organized neighborhood watch.

Featuring mostly Spiderman, Dare Devil, etc.


	6. Louise and Other Things

**I do not own Resident Evil**

**I do not own Familiar of Zero**

**I do not own Totally Spies**

**I do not own the BlazBlue series**

**I do not own SCP Foundation nor am I a part of it**

**Warning: I'm a bit of a SCP fan - Go to GROUPS OF INTEREST on the SCP website to find out who DOCTOR WONDERTAINMENT and MARSHALL, CARTER, and DARK LTD. **

**T****hese are stories \ crossovers I have not seen yet. If you want them, take them.** **You are more than welcomed to change the titles of these.**

**When thinking of these, I had the humor genre in mind. ****Please contact me to let me know that you're interested in adopting this story. I would like to read it when you post it.**

* * *

******ALSO PLEASE REVIEW! I'd like to hear your opinions! PLEASE NO FLAMING!**

* * *

_**Crossover: Familiar of Zero \ SCP Foundation**_

**Doctor Wondertainment's Story Time Corner: Tale of the Lost Employee**

Louise summons a bubbly and disturbingly childish employee of Doctor Wondertainment. Something is very off about this toy _salesman \ saleswoman_._ He \ she_ has a phone and rings the office to tell about their situation. Being the _salesman \ saleswoman_ that they are, _he\ she_ comes up with a brilliant idea to sell their products right there at Tristain, starting with the school full of snobby rich kids.

You can decide how to send products back and forth. This _salesman \ saleswoman_ has a '_Mister_' of their very own at home to keep _him \ her_ company and misses them dearly. _He \ she_ has it disassembled and sent through to _him \ her_. At the school, _he \ she_ reassembles it.

What fun and insanity will _him \ she_ brings to Tristain?

_**Disclaimer: By purchasing this product, or hearing or reading this disclaimer you accept that Doctor Wondertainment will not be held responsible for the damage, psychological damage, chaos, and mayhem caused by their products and employees.**_

_**Always read the disclaimers!**_

* * *

**_Crossover: Familiar of Zero \ SCP Foundation_**

Louise summons the head of Security of Marshall, Carter, and Dark Ltd. This character has no disregard for human life and takes much satisfaction in torturing and or killing people. Just when the peasants thought nobles were bad, wait until they see what this one has in store for Tristain.

Or you can make it whatever character you want.

Or if you want to keep it short you can have this character just shoot Louise off as soon as the character is summoned.

* * *

**_Crossover: Totally Spies \ SCP Foundation_**

Intended to be a one shot story

SCP Foundation is an organization that has corporation from all kinds of governments and agencies over the world. The WOOHP is no exception. Alex, Sam, and Clover are going through a normal day of high school when Jerry has them transported to their underground bunker. He informs them that LAMOS has raided a warehouse and were tracked back to a base set up in the countryside of [REDACTED].They are stockpiling supplies for their next attack on WOOHP. Just as they change and leave the base, Jerry's phone rings. There is no caller ID. He cautiously picks up the phone. As soon as he asks who it is, the Foundation symbol takes over all the monitor screens. The voice on the phone and Jerry exchange words with each other. Long story short, the Foundation wants him and his agents to stay out of whatever is happening with the LAMOS base in [REDACTED] because it's the Foundation's business at that time.

Meanwhile, the three spies land a distance away from the base so that they don't detect them. Then they sneak into the base to see what they planning.

Long story short, LAMOS broke into a warehouse and stole the weapon inside. They also took a box that belonged to Marshall, Carter, and Dark Ltd. They are not pleased. The Foundation has tracked the movement of Marshall, Carter, and Dark's retrieval squad and are sending in a mobile task force (of your choosing) to put down the opposing forces and claim the item.

* * *

_**Crossover: Familiar of Zero \ Resident Evil**_

Louise summons NEMISIS. Enough said.

Instead of summoning one of the main cast members of the Resident Evil series (not the movie series) I was thinking that she should summon one of the monsters instead like one of the bosses.

Another idea I had (for a one shot) was that Louise summons the (almost) airborne C virus made by Neo Umbrella. If you haven't seen or played Resident Evil 6, go do it now or before you attempt to do this story. As usual, her spells end up in a explosion. During this time, the (gas state) C virus is summoned. Someone uses a wind spell to clear the smoke, and spreads the virus around. You can take it from here.

* * *

_**Crossover: Familiar of Zero \ BlazBlue Series**_

As usual, Louise's spells end in explosions, but during the summoning a huge cloud is kicked up and obscures everyone's view. Louise summons the ghost of Terumi. Instead of getting back his own body, his spirit possesses Louise instead. When the smoke clears, the Uroboros chain, fedora hat, and Terumi's two knives lay in the summoning circle. Terumi has no idea what the hell is going on.


	7. My Mind is Clogged

**I don't own _Familiar of Zero_**

**I don't own _Don't Starve_**

**I don't own _Winx Club!_**

**I don't own any_ Creepy Pastas_**

**I don't own _Watch Dogs_**

**I don't own_ Durarara!_ [TV series and the _3 Way Standoff_ game]**

**more stories on the way**

**These have been kicking around in my head for some time**

* * *

**Familiar of Zero \ Don't Starve**

Instead of summoning something, Tabitha reverse summons her into the middle of nowhere. All she has on herself is her staff and the clothes on her back. Despite being in complete isolation, she can't help but to think that she is being watched.

For this story she is in complete isolation from any human contact. That means that no characters from the 'Don't Starve' game will be appearing. There can be remains of them which she can loot from (gravestone robber).

* * *

**Watch Dogs \ Durarara! - 3 Way Stand Off**

**Or Watch Dogs \ Durarara!**

**You OC can be either good or bad**

Your character (OC) moves from Chicago to the dazzling city of Ikebukuro to stay with their cousin. OC also moves there to avoid the heat of the Chicago Police after their most recent stunt. **_[As to what the stunt actually was, I'll leave that up to you. Whatever it was, the police are pissed and have you as a suspect]_**. OC stays at their cousin's home while adapting to this new city. What's this about an online colorless gang?

Among the things that OC brings with him \ her, they have their trusty network hacking touch phone. With a touch of a button you can cause a city wide blackout, make machines and electronics explode, hack accounts, stop trains, and so much more **[be creative]**

**_OC has the power of a city in their hands. What will You do with it?_**

* * *

**Winx Club \ Creepy Pasta**

**Paranoid, Insomniac OC (female)**

**Dead! Bloom! (You can decide how she goes out)**

It's not easy being an only kid growing up in a world full of monsters, especially when said monsters are the sole reason for why your adopted sister Bloom is dead. It tends to make you paranoid and afraid to sleep for the moment you let your guard down, it will be your end. You are unsure of whether to interact for it may kill you. Your level of common sense is all you have left of your sanity. Despite the comfort and loving of your parents, you still feel somewhat isolated for some reason.

So when a fairy named Stella comes barreling through your wall followed by an ogre, you can be forgiven if you freak out and stab the ogre in the eye with a pen that was on you desk. What you don't expect is to blast a ball of light out of your hands like Street Fighter. Upon discovering that you have magical powers, you are told that your dead 'sister' Bloom was actually a fairy that had 'great power' and upon death, gave that power to you.

As you are taking the insanity of the situation in, you have a choice, allow the unknown of the world around you to continue to haunt you for the rest of your life, or attend Alfea, a school for fairies, and learn to fight back, protect yourself or at least find piece of mind.


	8. Doppelganger Parodox

**I Do not own _Invader Zim_**

**I think it is a great show and I mean it no disrespect**

* * *

**Truth be told I am actually slightly embarrassed about posting this up. **

**This is one of my earlier plot bunnies that I made when I was still in my rabid fan girl stage for this show.**

**I got the idea of writing this after a event at a camp I went to. The group I was assigned had a guy that looked just like someone I knew from back home. I was weird for the first week.**

**I also had other doppelganger related ideas in my head when writing this. **

_**"When you see your doppelganger, it is a omen that you will die"**_

_**"Somewhere out there in the world, there is someone that looks exactly like you, yet is unrelated to you. the chances of meeting them in your lifetime is less than 1%"**_

* * *

**I also based these stories on some fan theories, mainly but not limited to:**

_**"Dib is a clone"**_

**Then I had a wacky_ idea of my own_ which I included into this story:**

_**"Professor Membrane was embarrassed by what a failure Dib is and plans to replace him. That's why the Professor is never home!"**_

* * *

**[Shift] COPY and [DELETE]**

**includes OCs**

**NO ROMANCE! **

It's a normal day in Anywhere, USA (or wherever urban city area that the show takes place in) for Invader Zim cast. The Skool gets a transfer student by the name Ale V. Rancher. Ale comes from a family that runs an herb shop and has moved here for better business. Alv decides to sit next to Dib. Dib can't help but notice that Ale keeps staring at him. At lunch Ale confronts Dib and asks if he's heard of this theory where every person has another person that looks exactly like them but the chances of them meeting is less than 1%. Ale explains that there is a person in the place where he just came from that looks, sounds, and walks exactly like him. Dib is surprised by this and they become friends.

Ale loves history as much as he loves herbs and plants. Ale also studies the paranormal but looks into finding smaller things based on urban legends and myths such as rare lesser known creatures such as (mostly) parasites and plant species. Ale has his own thing he's trying to expose just like Dib is trying to expose Zim. Ale has given his enemy the name of Coatl 'Coal' Tlacotl, means Serpent of the Earth in Aztec. Coal is a rare type of heart worm that is an intelligent parasite that jumps from person to person, feeding off of their body and controls it. It is actually called the Aztec Devil Worm. They were worshipped back in the days before Columbus discovered the Americas. When the Conquistadors came, the people hid every trace of these creatures so the foreigners wouldn't gain their power. Coal has jumped from person to person till he ended up in the city Ale was previously staying in. Ale had found out about this and is determined to put a stop to Coal's eating habit. Unfortunately, Ale's latest attempt to stop him turned out pretty badly. Ale had serious life threatening wound in his chest and Coal was left exposed without a host.

They go back to Dib's house. Dib spends time in his room mentally taking in what he learned today. Through the story, Dib learns if he doesn't get his act together and study science like his dad, he will be recycled. He goes to Brainzyville to find out more about his twin. Eventually, Bid catches on that he is being stalked. Later in the story, he will find out about who Dib is and what he himself is.

Later, Ale and Dib accidently smashes some of Gazlene's security toys and have to find new parts so they won't have to feel her wrath later. Unfortunately, they have to go out of town to Professor Membrane's Robotics and Other Tech. Convention that so happens to be in Brainzyville for a lot of these things. Ale, Gaz, and Dib ride the train there. Since the entrance fee is expensive despite children getting in free. Dib goes in with a stolen scientist's ID that Ale had snatched and uses the excuse of having dwarfism to explain his height. Ale goes in as a prototype android suit that Dib had made. While inside, Gary 'Gretel' Walter is showing off his mecha to a crowd of scientists and bumps another person's prototype over but Ale catches it before it hits the ground.

In this one Dib already knows that he is a clone of Professor Membrane but his twin does not. Membrane made two clones from the start and had them raised in different environments. Dib was raised in a bad side of the city while Bid lived comfortably in the better side. Membrane spent more time with Bid since he shared the same passion for science while Dib grew up neglected and rarely ever saw Membrane. Membrane took great effort into making sure that neither son knew about each other. Alexander finds out a horrible demise waiting for Dib. The day Dib ends elementary school, his father plans to 'recycle' him and put Gaz up for foster care. After hearing this, Gaz more than willingly lends a hand every now and then. For this story, the twin's name is Bid, Dib's name spelled backwards.

* * *

**I'm not as embarrassed of posting this next one up**

* * *

**[Shift] Copy and [PASTE]**

As Dib has his obsession to expose the paranormal to the world and prove his worth.

Elsewhere in a different state and city, someone of the same appearance as Dib is dealing with his own obsession. Bid B. Vain is a brilliant mind (robotics and etc.) just like his father (Doctor Artery Vain), loved by everyone, and on his way to success, except for one thing.

A child ninja attending the same school as his (same class) is the only thing that nags him to the very bone. That young ninja's name is Aka but everyone call him Red. Ever since the day Bid caught sight of Aka running vertically up walls, an unstoppable obsession with the human anatomy and genetic field was born. As far as he knows about human biology, it should be impossible for a human to stick to the side of a wall like Spiderman. He constantly makes robots and genetically engineered creatures to test the physical limits and strengths of Aka. He after different mishaps and clashes with Aka, Bid is still amazed at what the human body is really capable of. However everything comes to a sudden halt when Aka is transferred out of town. Bid is furious about his test subject leaving him.

* * *

**I've read a lot of fan fiction and in my opinion, I don't like any ships that are made for this show. If you do choose to adopt this story, NO ROMANCE! I admit, I am a shipper myself but _Invader Zim_ for me is just one of those stories that isn't ment to be shipped at all! There is a time and place for things to be shipped but this is not one of them!**

**Please don't flame me for my opinions.**


	9. Hair La Hair

**I do not own _Kill La Kill_**

**_IM SO SAD IT ENDED IT WAS SUCH A AWSOME SERIES AS SHORT AS IT WAS!_**

**I do not own _Marvel_ any way, shape, or form.**

**After a marathon of non - stop over the top _KILL LA KILL_, I got a bunch of ridiculous ideas. This is one of them. I went on fanfiction to see what crossovers have been done with this anime. I wish there were more likeable stories. There are a good few that manage to keep the thrill, humor, and insanity of this anime series. **

**You are more than welcome to change to title and the Asgardian name for the Life Fibers.**

**This story is based around the insanity, humor, and drama of KILL LA KILL**

**I would greatly appreciate it if no romance was added (I have nothing against it)**

* * *

_**Kill La Kill \ Marvel**_

**OC needed _( can be either male or female)_**

**_ OC's hair keeping habits:_** likes to keep their hair short at neck level (easy to maintain), often brushes their hair, washes hair every night due to oily hair, hair grows fast (eight and a half in per month).

A patch Life Fibers is grown on OC's head. It takes the form of a thick bright red streak of hair on her head. People will assume that it is dyed. If the streak is pulled just right, a full cup worth of magical plant oil can be squeezed out of the plant.

_ (As a part of the humor for this story, OC dyes their entire head the same bright red as the Life Fibers just to confuse people)_

As a defense mechanism and plus for being the host, the plant gives OC a boost to every single one of her stats.

Normaly everyday - _two star to three star level_

In battle - _God Robe (Ryoko) level_

OC's father is a scientist that is studying the Life Lifers. Early in OC's life, a spore seed of the life fiber lands on OC's head and plants its self there.

**_However, Life Fibers on Asgard..._**

On Asgard, the life fibers are known as extremely rare type of magical cotton plant, Red Cotton. It is used to make magical items or clothing or in Thor's case, it was used to make the leather handle grip of his hammer. It has been said that a large amount of the Red Cotton was used to make Odin's Armor and other things of his. It was sought to have perished in the wild. It now only grows in a secret location of the Palace of Asgard. As to who knows the location, only Odin and one other knows.

The Life Fibers have some extra properties that make them so extremely valuable. The reason why they are used in so many magical things is that not only are they a conductor for magic but they can increase the current physical and mental status of a person ten to hundred fold. So it has been said that is. As how to identify Red Cotton, not only is its color highly attracting but it secretes an oily residue that oozes magic. Said oil is often used in potions and alchemy.

As to how much stat boosting change with only a single strand of hair, make it over the top ridiculous.

**Example _(you don't have to use this if you don't want to)_:** If Loki is about to go up against the **_entire_** Avengers team by himself _(I know he's nowhere near stupid enough to do that),_ and plucks two strands from OC's head, he could at least hold them at a stand still.

**Use this Youtube link for power reference with one star**

** ALSO this is a clip I got from Youtube. I do not own this channel nor do I own the clip.**

** watch?v=Xjx6Az4LTno**

**As to how OC encounters and gets caught up with the world of the capes is up to you.**

**I apologize for having no idea for this part.**

**What ever it is, it all ends up to this aftermath. All types of _people \ things \ heroes \ villains_ are after your OC with scissors, electric shavers, or with the intention of taking OC's head just to avoid a hairy mess. Who will OC takes side with?**


	10. Ocean's Flooding Over

**I do not own _Familiar of Zero_**

**I do not own_ One Piece_**

**I do not own _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_**

**Forget what I had typed in this space earlier in the week. This chapter is strictly going to be _One Piece_ related Crossovers Challenges**

**For those that are wanting to adopt a story, please contact me. I would like to read your story when your done**

**You are more than welcome to come up with better titles for these stories**

**I'm sorry if you see Navy instead of Marine for certain parts even though it is incorrect. Such as Smoker, he is a marine. I used the word Navy because it is easier and faster to type it. I'm sorry for my laziness. But have it your way. For the OCs in the following challenges, they can be either Navy or Marine. You can change their status is you don't like the rank of Captain.**

**So Sorry for my crappy spelling.**

**P.S. I have read the One Piece series. I am not a fan of the NAVY or the MARINES in One Piece. I thought it would be interesting to have a character with a different view.**

* * *

**UPDATES TO THIS CHAPTER:**

6 \ 6 \ 2014 - _**Desert Ghost of Zero** _- There will be more to come later.

6 \ 7 \ 2014 - more details

6 \ 9 \ 2014 - _**Shipwrecked in Equestria** _- **_The Good, The Bad, and The Zero_**_ -_ _**Sea Stone Weapon Ideas**_ - more to come later

6 \ 11 \ 2014 - **_The Good, The Insane, and the Zero_** - more to come

* * *

**These are my ideas for some cool sea stone weapons.**

_**For One Piece Fan Fictions: Optional Sea Stone related Weapons:**_

Regular Sea Stone Hand Cuffs that can double as a form of brass knuckles

Brass knuckles with Sea Stone embedded in the knuckles

Sea Stone Ring _(for close range fighters) (also very stylish)_

Combat boots with Sea Stone embedded in the toe and \ or sole of the foot

Sea Stone bullets _(must be VERY LIMITED)_

Sea Stone Sword _(if you want to be OP)_

A sword with a Sea Stone embedded in the hilt

A sword sheath with Sea Stone embedded at the tip

* * *

**Familiar of Zero \ One Piece**

**_The Desert Ghost of Zero_**

During the events of Ace's execution, as Crocodile is escaping, a cannonball is shot at him in a futile attempt to stop his escape. The cannon ball hits a crate of gunpowder and kicks up a wall of smoke and dust. As Crocodile is about to use this to cover his escape, he is pulled into a green portal.

Back at Tristain, when Louise finishes her chant, a huge explosion takes place at the Summoning circle. Crocodile is spat out of ground zero of the explosion. When he tries to gather the sand together to form a body, it mostly crumbles away for some unexplainable reason. He stares in shock down at the pile of sand beneath him. His body is translucent for the most part. In a slightly panicked state, Crocodile produces more sand in a effort to try and build his body.

When the smoke and dust of explosion clears, a mountain of sand spills from the summoning circle. A rather large expensive coat is buried within the mountain of sand along with a golden hand hook. The grass and dirt start turning to sand starting at the Circle and slowly spreading outward. People back to away as their shoes and socks dissolve into sand.

When Louise goes up to the circle for_ 'Binding the Familiar'_, she will choose to kiss the hook. The _Familiar Seal_ will appear on Crocodile's right hand oddly. She will also accidently cut herself on it and unknowingly poison herself. She will collapse on the ground white as a sheet. Colbert will be the first one to figure out that the hook is the cause of Louise's illness. It'll take a while for them to figure out that the Antidote for this powerful poison is in the coat.

_You can take the story from here_

**For the Laughs:**

When searching Crocodile's Coat, have Colbert find the premium cigars and keep it for himself. Crocodile will witness this first hand in his phantom state and will vow horrible revenge later for stealing his puffs. As what the revenge is, you decide.

You know that when I mean to say the word Cigar, I sometimes say Puff? What if he did actually have a blunt in that huge coat of his? _(LOL)_

When Louise tries to hang up Crocodile's coat in her closet, she realizes that it is way to big and touches the bottom of the dresser. She finally settles with hanging it on the top of one of her tall bed posts.

There are multiple reports of some object a student was interacting or in contact with being turned into sand, followed by a man's laugh. When searching for the source of the noise, no one is around.

**Here is a few basic _ground rules_ for this challenge:**

In this story, **Magic _(or a mage's will power)_ is almost the same as Haki** in One Piece. It will and can _effect \ hurt_ Crocodile _(in material form)_. **Water magic is super effective.** As usual, water on his material form will expose him. Sea water can _temporarily weaken him \ stun him \ or briefly cancel his powers_ like all Devil Fruit weapons such as swords, arrows, and shields can't hurt him unless it is enchanted to deal extra damage. Weapons that are constructed for strict melee are of no effect on Crocodile. For the beginning, going through the portal will mess up his motor controls. Over time he will get over the shock and regain control. For the beginning of this series, he can only materialize his hands or feet. It's one or the other. Even without materializing himself, he can still do the normal things he does.

Sea Stone, the bane of all Devil Fruit Users, does not exist in this universe, either that or Halkeginia isn't technologically advanced enough yet to make a submarine of sorts to go to the bottom of the sea floor.

When in his _ghost \ spirit like state_, he's see through. Other people can't see him. Even though people can't see him, animals and some magical creatures can. They will act and react as if he is there. To himself, he looks some what transparent. People can walk through him but they will feel the temperature drop or rise depending on what mood he is in _(Cold Spots and Heat Flashes)_. He can walk through people but not walls or objects, unless it is sand. In order to enter a room, the door has to be open or he reduces a wall into sand _(if it's made of organic substance that is). _

As a **motivation** to _regain his material motor functions_, he still needs_ substance_. **He still needs to eat and drink like any other human being. **He can drain moisture from organic things to keep himself hydrated.

Crocodile still can do everything he can do just like in the series. Anything that's not made of pure stone or metal can be reduced to sand _(for this story glass can be worn down back into sand)_. He can absorb water with his right hand. He can reduce the landscape before him into a mini replica of the Sahara Desert. Also he can form bladed weapons from sand.

For this story, Crocodile is a chain smoker. He will get irritated easier without a puff to calm his nerves.

**Familiar Seals:**

Crocodile - runes on right hand

Louise will be the only one able to hear Crocodile at first, she won't be able to see him. She will be convinced that she has summoned a spirit or ghost.

Later on, more and more people will begin to hear him as well as he regain control of his material body.

**Things that come with him through the portal:**

In the series, when he turns to sand, whatever he's wearing at that time also goes with him _(thankfully this applies with all Logia types I think, nobody wants to see that image)(Except if it's a woman and Sanji is there to see it) (LOL)._ However I wanted the** big coat** that always hangs on his shoulders to be separate _(even in that final fight with Luffy in Alabasta, that thing was like super glued to stay on I swear)_. You the author or whoever decides to adopt this story can design the coat to look however they want it but it must be something that has lots of Pockets inside. The size of the coat must be _huge compared to Louise's tiny size_. _Huge_ as in it could be used as an bed cover. People in One Piece can get pretty big.

In one of the pockets, there will be an vile with the **Antidote to the Venom** in his left hand hook. Crocodile does know how to make the Antidote himself. You can put other things in there as well.

Also the other thing to come with him through the portal will be the** poisonous left hand hook**. It must still must be gold.

Also he has a** pack of premium cigars** in one of the coat pocket. In the series I noticed he smokes a lot. So I decided for fun to make him a _chain smoker_. I sometimes call cigars by another name, puffs _(it almost sounds like I'm talking about weed) (lol)._

He has a **metal flip lighter** in one of his pockets. How else is supposed to light those puffs?

He has** extra oil for the lighter**

He has a **dagger** in one of the pockets

He has a **inkwell pen**. Don't ask me why!

**What Crocodile does while in Tristain:**

Crocodile is _not_ going to be happy when he learns that he is_ bound for life_ to _serve_ a tiny pink haired brat named Louise as his new master. His main goal as he is familiarizing himself with this new strange world is to rebuild a _new Baroque Works_. It's almost the same as what his plan for Alabasta was. Or you can have him do something else.

**Crocodile is one of my favorite villains in One Piece, as much as a jerk as he is.**

* * *

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic \ One Piece**

_**Shipwrecked in Equestria**_

**_Needs:_ Navy Captain! OC with naval ship crew**

**_Optional:_ First Mate! OC and Second Mate! OC**

**Ground rules:**

** For the beginning of this story, your OC _will not start off_ as a devil fruit user**

** For the power of the Devil Fruit, it's your choice. Made up or from the series**

OC is a captain of a regular set of five Navy Battle Ships. Your crews respect you and carry out your every order. OC treats his \ her crew with care and discipline. Despite being in charge of a small fleet of ships OC is still new and inexperienced to their position. OC knows that the sea is dangerous and desires to become stronger to face whatever that is ahead. So far, OC has been tasked to hunt down regular pirates. This is not a problem. However OC always has a nagging fear that he \ she will come across something that they can't handle.

After a successful attack on another pirate ship, OC and their crew scavenge the enemy ship to confiscate items and take thing for their own use. One of the soldiers find a Devil Fruit and brings it back to OC. OC asks why the soldier didn't eat it the first chance he had. The soldier replies that he still wanted to be able to swim in case he was washed overboard. OC is now has one of the legendary Devil Fruits in his \ her possession. OC is feeling very conflicted on whether to eat or not. OC likes being able to swim _(has had many experiences of being over board)._

One day, that fear of OC does come true. OC and his \ her fleet are caught by surprise by a big name pirate (take your pick). OC is no match for the captain. At that moment OC mentally debates if he \ she should eat the fruit in a desperate attempt to save himself \ herself and their crew. Before OC can decide, he \ she is tossed over board as OC's fleet is laid to waste. The currents sweep OC away under the waves.

OC wakes up on the shore of a sandy beach. He \ she is not the only one to wash up on shore. Around him \ her, their crew gather what's left of themselves.

Your OC has just washed up shipwrecked on the continent of Equestria. They have driftwood, washed up crates and barrels of their wrecked ship, and what's left of your Navy fleet _(you can insert other things)_. That is not the only thing that they have. You OC still has the uneaten Devil Fruit with them.

**The conflict for OC is whether or not to except the opportunity of power they have been given, but is it worth the cost?**

Later in the story, something else is washed up on the shores of Equestria _(its the pirates that trashed your OC and their fleet)._

* * *

**Familiar of Zero \ One Piece**

_**The Good, The Bad, and the Zero **_

**_Needs_: Navy Captain! OC and their Navy ship with entire crew**

**_Optional:_ Pirate Captain! OC and OC's pirate crew - or pick a pirate captain and their crew out from the One Piece series that are not _Peace Main Pirates. Peace Main Pirates _are pirates that steal from other pirates_. _These guys _have_ to be bad.**

Navy Captain OC' ships are battling it out with a pirate ship somewhere on the stormy sea. Dark clouds pour down rain as the unforgiving wind rocks both ships with such force that threaten to capsize them. Lighting flashes, followed by the deafening thunder. The First and second mates hold off the invading enemy's company. The Captains of both are fighting it with each other back and forth. Despite each other's best efforts to outdo the other, both Captains are in gridlock. The only thing that can match their ferocity would be the sheer hatred they hold for each other.

In the country of Tristain, in a certain school for magic, students are taking turns at summoning their own familiars. Eventually, it is Louise's turn to step up and summon. Despite the ridicule, she begins chanting. At first nothing happens, and then the air starts warping.

Back on the sea, weather conditions start worsening. A thick blanket of fog billows in from nowhere. Yet this weather effect as absolutely no effect on the pace of the battle. All of a sudden, both ships gave to a grinding halt as if they had hit solid land and rocked dangerously on one side. Some of the cannons that were chained to the decks broke loose and slid of the ship. Not even this slowed down the pace of the battle.

Students and teachers duck for cover in time to barely avoid the predictable massive explosion Louise was famous for. No one was prepared for the tsunami of sea water that came after the smoke. Tabitha got out of the water's way just in time by jumping onto her dragon's back as it took off the ground. Louise, being the nearest, was unfortunately the first one hit by the wall of water and was knocked out cold. Teachers, students, familiars, and others were washed away by the salty flood. A few unlucky people were slammed into pillars and other stationary objects as they were washed away. The only ones that were spared were the spectators that watched from behind glass windows inside the buildings. As the water rose with the flood, spectators watched horrified as everyone was washed away. Fishes and other unrecognizable sea creatures passed by in the direction of the flood.

As the water resided, people choked out water that had forced its way in their lungs. Fishes flopped around helplessly. A few students ran around flailing in an attempt to rid of the creation that was painfully holding onto their body. This was not even the beginning of the aftermath. The real chaos began when the smoke and the storm clouds cleared.

Both sea captains noticed the abrupt change. One moment, it was as if the storm itself was trying everything it can to rid of the both of them, the next moment, it was as quiet as being on the Calm Line. The weather was perfect, clear blue with not a single cloud in the sky. For those few seconds, everything stopped. People stopped fighting. Cannons ceased fire. No gunshots, no swords clashing, no people shouting, just perfect silence. Then again this was the Grand Line where anything could happen.

The pirate captain first noticed the navy captain's distraction, and used that opportunity to kick the navy captain off the pirate ship. The fight between the crews then continues as if nothing happened. The navy captain was expecting to land in the water but instead landed hard on the ground. The pirate captain looks over the edge and is surprised to see that the ship is on land. The pirate captain finally looks around to see that neither ships are on the sea anymore. The Navy Captain uses this to knock down the pirate captain off the ship and on the ground. Their fight continues on land.

_You can take the epic fight from here. (property destruction galore)_

Whether either captains like it or not_ (they hate it)_ they are stuck on land.

**Interaction between the OC Navy Captain and the Pirate Captain:**

These guys hate each other with a passion. This applies with both of their crews as well. They do not get along. However if something tries to take on the both of them. They will not hesitate to take out that thing first then return to their squabbling.

As to why they hate each other, you idea on what to do.

_Think of Luffy and Smoker's rivalry. Think of Zoro and Sanji's bickering._

**Familiar Runes:**

OC Navy Captain - runes on right hand

Pirate Captain - runes on left hand

_Yes you heard me, Louise get two familiars in this story challenge._

* * *

**Familiar of Zero \ One Piece**

_**The Good, The Insane, and The Zero**_

This challenge is exactly the same as the previous story idea: _The Good, The Bad, and the Zero._ However, instead of a OC navy captain and a pirate of your choosing, you use Luffy and Smoker for this. Luffy with his _Sunny - Go_ crew and Smoker with his navy ship crew. Same stuff still happens but with Luffy and Smoker.

_That's about it._

**Familiar Runes:**

Monkey D. Luffy - runes on left hand

Commodore Smoker - runes on right hand

_Yes, Louise still has two familiars for this challenge._

* * *

**Update Coming Soon**


	11. Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls

**I don't own _Gravity Falls_**

**I don't own _Prototype_**

**The following are strictly Gravity Falls based stories.**

**Currently watching rerun episodes**

**I'm sorry for my crappy spelling**

* * *

**UPDATE:**

6 \ 10 \ 2014 - _**Open Season**_ - _**Polluted Falls** _- more to come

6 \ 11 \ 2014 - more details

6 \ 13 \ 2014 - more details

* * *

**Gravity Falls**

_**Open Season**_

**For those that want a excuse for using lots of OCs**

Dipper knows that Gravity Falls is not at all what it seems. His sister was kidnapped by gnomes, thwarted a star psychic child's plan of gaining the deed to the mystery shack, and a whole lot of other adventures.

Lately, something is up with the town. A lot of people, Dipper nor the town residents have never seen before, are starting to show up. Some of the town people think that the town is finally starting to become more popular. Stan is pumped at the idea of the town (mainly the Mystery Shack) having more business. The weird thing is that a lot of people that come in claim that they are residents of the town but never left. Something doesn't seem to be right about them. Things begin to escalate when people are found dead due to a high increase in wild animal attacks. The police think that anyway. It's not just happening in Gravity Falls but also in the next few towns as well. A warning is issued throughout the region to people to keep their houses locked and watch out for any stray animals. The issue has gotten so serious that wildlife rangers and such have formed hunting groups.

The highlight for Dipper, during the events of the town's population boom, was that he gained a new friend(s). As weird and creepy as the new boy is, Dipper is happy to have found a companion of his own. Mabel isn't so sure about her brother's new friend.

Bill Cipher is a dream demon that currently resides in Gravity Falls. But who said he was the only demon in Gravity Falls? Bill isn't the only one that is always watching. Bill's interactions with the humans have intrigued the others and soon start doing the same in their own way. These entities are bored out of their minds just to let you know. Bit by bit, the other demonic and monstrous residents of Gravity Falls start interfering with the town and the people. Meanwhile, a there are a few that still have a bone to pick with Bill.

* * *

**Gravity Falls \ Prototype**

_**Polluted Falls**_

**(takes place during first episode)**

While randomly hanging flyers, Dipper doesn't find a journal with the number 3 on it . Instead he finds a leather packed briefcase with a broken lock. Among the many papers in the brief case, he finds a folder with the words _TOP SECRECT_ stamped in red. Dipper can't make out half the things the words mean and over a third of all the papers are encrypted. What's this about a place called Hope, Idaho? Who's this Elizabeth Greene lady and this dude named Alex Mercer? Dipper sneaks it into the house and hides the briefcase under his bed.

**Here are the Ground rules:**

There is a 9:00 o'clock curfew for the town. People don't go out at night at all.

**Forget supernatural and the fairy tale creatures of the show, this is strictly horror \ sci – fi \ humor**

**BE CREATIVE WITH THIS**

For this story, **_Grunckle Stan_** is going to be replaced with **_Uncle R. Cross_ **for this story. Uncle Cross runs a gun rental shop. He also does a lot of odd jobs on the side and goes away for a few days when he does. Dipper and Mabel stay in the attic of Uncle Cross's cabin. The vending machine still hides a stairway to the secret basement. Instead of there being a portal, there is large underground base where Cross monitors the town and wildlife for still showing sign of the leaked virus. The golf cart is still there.

Wendy is an hired employee at the gun rental shop.

Soos is still the handy man. He knows much more than you think. No he is not a part of Black Watch. He does know that R. Cross used to be.

A large portion of the elder people population of Gravity walls are retired Black Watch soldiers.

Old man McGucket did take part in the Hope, Idaho project. That is before he went mad.

A large hidden part of Gravity Falls used to be a military research base that studied the effects of the Black light Virus. The base is not de commissioned and closed down due to a biohazard leak. Although it was only a drop that leaked out, it had a devastating effect on the local wildlife. Before the base was closed down, the military quarantined the hell out of that place before decommissioning it. There is no longer any trace of the virus in that base. Town's people are told to stay inside and lock their doors at night. A lot of the elder folks in Gravity Falls remember when the base used to be there.

Dipper and Mabel go check out the abandoned military base. Eventually, they turn it into their own personal fort.

Blood Tox drip is stationed in the water tower and is mixed in with the town's local water supply. That's why the tap water tastes funny and is a tad bit pink. There is a tank sitting at the bottom of the lake that is designed to slowly mix Blood Tox into the lake water. It is refilled every end of the month. A lot of the elder folks encourage youngsters to drink water.

Blood Tox mixed in with the water keeps the leaked virus weak or eliminated, yet those that unknowingly have it (mostly animals) have become highly savage. Random animal attacks happen often. More often at night.

There is a clinic in town that does free_ 'Flu'_ shots.

Bill Cipher is not a triangle shaped dream demon for this story. Instead, Bill Cipher used to work as a researcher at the military base in Gravity Falls. After the leak, he got infected. During this time, he lost one of his eyes. He was able to hide the fact that he was slowly changing. Eventually, he disappeared. In time the virus turned Bill into what Alex Mercer was, an Evolved. Now he hides out in the woods of Gravity Falls, waiting and biding his time. What is he planning? Please keep his personality the same though. He is still watching. Also Bill does have a history will R. Cross.

I still dunno what to do with Gideon.

The Pioneer Day and the Summerween episodes are going to be a bit different

For those that want to write the Pioneer Day episode as a part of this story, here is a bit of useful information. The military base was founded and built around a little bit before the beginning of the Hope, Idaho project. The Hope, Idaho project was around 1969. So this base was being built around, the beginning of 1965. You can include something about this in this part.

More to come...


End file.
